The invention relates to hydraulic supports in general and more particularly to an improved hydraulic support particularly useful in motor vehicles.
Hydraulic supports, especially for supporting and damping engines for motor vehicles, comprising a rubber-elastic hollow body, which has its upper end adhesively connected along its circumference to a metallic ring, with the top of the metallic ring closed by means of a cover arranged at its end face, the cover having an abutment, and which hollow body also has its outside surface, in the vicinity of its lower end, adhesively connected to a further metallic abutment, the hollow body being divided by a means of a nozzle system into two chambers which are connected to each other, are known in the art. Such hydraulic supports are sometimes called "hollow liquid springs". For example, German Pat. No. 945 899 relates to a hollow liquid spring with internal damping, especially for motor vehicles. The hollow liquid spring has two chambers which are filled with a flow medium and are connected to each other in such a way that the normally throttled connecting cross section is automatically increased when a load is placed on the spring system. The main chamber consists of a hollow spring body, acting as an energy accumulator, of intrinsically elastic material, and the second chamber or expansion chamber is formed by a diaphragm of intrinsically elastic material. The diaphragm is arranged within a cup-like structure which does not limit the excursion of the diaphragm, however.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 27 13 008 describes a liquid filled rubber-elastic engine support, especially for motor vehicles in which the upper region of the rubber-elastic hollow body surrounding the upper chamber is designed in the shape of a funnel or dish, the lower metallic abutment being embedded within the wall of the hollow body. This engine support is closed off at its end face by two resilient covers. Similar rubber-elastic engine supports are disclosed in DE-OS No. 27 18 121 and German Petty Patents Nos. 78 17 348 and 78 19 607.
It is an object of the present invention to structurally improve a hydraulic support of the type mentioned above so that it can be produced in the simplest and most inexpensive way. The number of metal parts is to be minimized and it should be possible to perform the vulcanizing process for producing the hydraulic support in only a single operation.